1. Field
Example embodiments relate to pulse plasma etching equipment and a method of fabricating a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to synchronous pulse plasma etching equipment in which a plurality of pulse-modulated radio frequencies are synchronized with one another and applied to pulse plasma etching equipment and to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device using the synchronous pulse plasma etching equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
In conventional semiconductor processes, etching is a process for removing a lower layer along a pattern of a photoresist layer formed on a wafer. Conventional etching processes include dry and wet etching methods. Dry etching methods using plasma have been mainly used to form micro semiconductor patterns. Plasma etching is a method of removing materials through a physical or chemical reaction by injecting reactive gases into a process chamber and forming plasma. The ionized particles are then collided with a surface of a wafer.
Plasma is an energy source generated by applying radio frequency (RF) electric power. Methods of generating plasma include, for example: a capacitively coupled plasma (CCP) method and an inductively coupled plasma (ICP) method. In a CCP method, plasma is generated by applying RF electric power between parallel plates. In an ICP method, plasma is generated by applying RF electric power to a coil disposed outside a reactive tube.
Conventionally, when the RF electric power is pulse-modulated and applied, electron temperature, plasma density and plasma potential decrease when RF electric power is off (e.g., during afterglow). Thus, charging damage and radiation damage may be suppressed and/or alleviated.